herofandomcom-20200223-history
Oogway
Master Oogway was an elderly tortoise and the previous senior master of the Jade Palace. He is credited as the founder of the Valley of Peace, the creator of Kung Fu, and the developer of the Dragon Warrior legend. He is voiced by Randall Duk KIm. Highly venerated for his wisdom, knowledge and experience, Oogway was considered by many to be a sage. He was greatly respected by Shifu, the Furious Five, Po, the entire Valley of Peace, and all of China. He was known as the greatest Kung Fu master in history, having no other reputation surpass his (other than the legend of the Dragon Warrior). He spent his life dedicated to preserving the art of Kung Fu as a force for good, and passed on this and many of his other teachings to his students. In the small remainder of his life, he had the chance to finally locate the Dragon Warrior before he ascended into the Heavens. He is the tetartagonist of Kung Fu Panda, a supprting character in the specials, a major character in Kung Fu Panda 3 and a recurring character in the rest of the series. Biography Earlier years Not much is revealed about Oogway's past life. However, it is known that he made his departure from his home in the Galápagos Islands on a journey of discovery almost a thousand years ago, traveling all around the world and visiting every country until he arrived in China. Oogway stood on a hill overlooking the land that would later become known as the Valley of Peace and knew that he had found the place he would call home for the rest of his life. To commemorate the moment, Oogway planted the seed of his favorite tree on the hill, which would eventually grow into the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Though it is unknown exactly when, Oogway eventually admitted Shifu, who had departed from his family to commit himself entirely to the training and duties of Kung Fu at the Jade Palace. Through the red panda's hard work and determination, Shifu eventually elevated to the rank of Master. Oogway had accomplished many things after this—such include the creation and perfection of Kung Fu, the development of the Dragon Warrior legend and creation of the Dragon Scroll, the peace-sustaining in the Valley of Peace, and the assisting of others outside the valley. In Art of Balance When Shifu rose to the rank of Master in his youth, he quickly became overwhelmed by a mass of new responsibilities. Unable to cope with the stress, Shifu prepared to quit his Kung Fu life, but Oogway stopped him and taught him hing kung, which involved balancing on leaves. Through Oogway's teachings, Shifu learned to regain internal balance. Powers & Skills * Martial Artist: As the co-founder of Kung Fu alongside Kai, he has created & mastered every form of kung fu technique known or unknown to the rest. * Intelligence: Due to his advanced longevity, he became wise & very intellectual, effectively becoming a Kung Fu teacher. His wisdom is so strong that even Shifu looked up to him as his true father figure. &Even Kai(His Arch-Enemy) held him up in respect. Oogway always travelled the lands beyond China, looking for more potential warriors & gain more wisdom. It was such wisdom that turned cocky street fighters, like Ox, Croc & Rhino into "warriors who fight for honor". He was even able to convince Po to fulfill his destiny as the Kung Fu master he was meant to be. ** Precognitive Senses: He was even able to see Po's ancestry through him, when he first chose him as the Dragon Warrior. He was also able to see the "darkness" inside Tai Lung's heart. * Tortoise Physiology: His natural physiology has a shell, which makes him heavily armored & almost immune to most forms of physical trauma. He was able to survive an injury for a few days before being "healed" by a Village of Medicinal Pandas. His natural physiology also ages at a very slowed rate, allowing him the longevity that is beyond any beings imagining. Due to immense training his natural physiology is far stronger, faster & more agile than normal members of his species. * Chi-Based Powers: He also has mastery over chi, using it to enhance his physical attributes, levitate or instantly heal others & himself as well. His chi mastery was so strong that he was capable of "killing" Kai, a demonic chi-powered spirit warrior. though he was unable to overpower Kai in the spirit realm, though it was seen that he willingly gave up,as he claimed "It was never my destiny to stop you, I've set another on that path". He even used Chi to disable Tai Lung long enough for Tai Lung to be sent to prison. Similar Heroes Princess Luna (My little Pony: Friendship is magic)Category:Martial Artists Category:Kung-Fu Panda Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Pacifists Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Bigger Good Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Warriors Category:One Time Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Legacy Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Rebels Category:Revolutionary Category:Sage Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Summoners Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Leaders Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Officials Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Category:Martyr Category:Voice of Reason Category:Conquerors Category:Mastermind Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Spirit Category:The Messiah Category:Noncorporeal Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deities Category:Revived Category:Saved Soul Category:Angels Category:Dimwits Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Demigods Category:Unwanted Category:Unwanted Heroes